bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zdrada! Sekretne plany Aizena
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 裏切り！暗躍の藍染 | romaji = Uragiri! Anyaku no Aizen | numer odcinka = 211 | rozdziały = Rozdział -100, Rozdział -99 | arc = Przeszłość | poprzedni odcinek = Śmierć Hiyori? Początek tragedii | następny odcinek = Ocalić Hirako! Aizen kontra Urahara | premieraJa = 17 marca 2009 | opening = Velonica | ending = Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~ }} Zdrada! Sekretne plany Aizena jest dwieście jedenastym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Aizen ujawnia swoją zdradę Shinjiemu. Opis thumb|left|190px|Kyōraku widzi Aizena W nocy Kyōraku spotyka dwóch Shinigami na patrolu, którzy wyrażają zdziwienie jego nocnym wyjściem. Shunsui wyjaśnia, że nie mógł zasnąć, po czym kątem oka zauważa Aizena na wyższym piętrze pobliskiego budynku. Witają się sknięciem głowy, a Shunsui mówi do siebie, że chyba popada w paranoję. Następnie Shinigami witają Sōsuke, po czym kapitan Kyōraku radzi im także trochę się przespać. thumb|right|190px|Mała Nanao Ise W koszarach swojego oddziału spotyka małą Nanao Ise z książką w ręku. Lekko poddenerwowana Nanao mówi, że jest zaszczycona faktem, iż kapitan ją zapamiętał, na co Kyōraku odpowiada, że Ise jest przecież najmłodszym członkiem 8. Oddziału i do tego słodką dziewczynką. Dodaje, że Nanao przychodzi do niego co miesiąc, po czym nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest pierwszy dzień miesiąca. Ise mówi, że miała nadzieję, iż i tym razem wicekapitan Yadōmaru jej poczyta. Shunsui informuje ją, że Lisa jest na ważnej misji, ale uspokaja Nanao, mówiąc, że pani wicekapitan na pewno wróci przed świtem. thumb|left|190px|Ranna Lisa W tym samym czasie Lisa jest ciężko raniona przez Kenseia, który rzuca nią o ziemię i już ma zadać ostateczny cios, gdy w ostatniej chwili odrzuca go zaklęcie Sōkatsui rzucone przez rannego Rose. Ōtoribashi mówi Kenseiowi, żeby tego nie robił, ponieważ nigdy nie był słabeuszem, który podnosiłby rękę na kobietę. Shinji martwi się o stan zdrowia Yadōmaru, ale ta każe mu się zamknąć, po czym Rose stwierdza, że nie mogą tego ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Lisa prosi o pomoc Hacchiego, który zgadza się, jednak mówi, że będzie musiał użyć znacznie silniejszych technik, a od pozostałych wymaga pozostawienia mu czystego pola do manewru. Ostrzega też, że któreś z nich może także przypadkowo paść ofiarą jego Bakudo. Love, nie dbając o to, atakuje Kenseia, po czym, wbrew sprzeciwowi Aikawy, dołączają do niego Lisa i Rose. Po wymianie ciosów, Hachigen używa Bakudō #99, faza 1. Kin, by związać Mugurumę. thumb|right|190px|Kaname Tōsen ujawnia się Shinjiemu Następnie cała piątka zastanawia się, jak odwrócić proces, który wpłynął na Kenseia i Mashiro. Hacchi stwierdza, że nie może ich uleczyć za pomocą Kidō, ponieważ nie wie, co było przyczyną ich przemiany. Zauważywszy zły stan Hiyori, Shinji prosi Ushōdę, by najpierw ją uleczył, ale nagle z ust dziewczyny zaczyna wypływać biała substancja, a na jej twarzy pojawia się maska Hollowa. Następnie Sarugaki rani Hirako. Pozostali próbują jej pomóc, ale nagle cała okolica zostaje spowita czernią: wszyscy tracą możliwość korzystania ze swoich zmysłów, po czym zostają cięci. Po zniknięciu dziwnej techniki, Shinji, który jako jedyny pozostał przytomny, z szokiem dostrzega, że nieznanym napastnikiem jest Kaname Tōsen, żołnierz piątej rangi 9. Oddziału. Pyta go, dlaczego zdradził własnego kapitana, na co odpowiada mu ktoś inny, mówiąc, że Tōsen nie dopuścił się zdrady, a wręcz przeciwnie - wykonywał wiernie jego rozkazy. thumb|left|190px|Aizen rozmawia z bezsilnym Hirako Osobą tą okazuje się być Aizen, zbliżający się w towarzystwie Gina Ichimaru. Hirako stwierdza, że to jednak sprawka Sōsuke, tak, jak myślał, czym jego wicekapitan nie wydaje się być zaskoczony. Pyta, od kiedy Shinji go podejrzewał, na co ten odpowiada, że od zawsze: jak wyjawia, od samego początku uważał go za niebezpiecznego - dlatego mianował go swoim bezpośrednim podwładnym, aby móc mieć na niego oko. Aizen uśmiecha się i mówi swojemu kapitanowi, że jest mu wdzięczny, ponieważ właśnie dlatego, że mu nie ufał, niczego nie podejrzewał. Następnie wyjawia, że przez ostatni miesiąc to nie on mu towarzyszył, a jego dubler, któremu wpoił wzorce zachowań wobec kapitanów i innych Shinigami; mówi także o prawdziwej umiejętności swojego Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, który posiada moc "absolutnej hipnozy". Stwierdza, że gdyby Shinji mu ufał i traktował go tak, jak inni kapitanowie swoich wicekapitanów, to lepiej by go poznał i dostrzegł zmiany w jego zachowaniu. Jak Aizen podsumowuje, Hirako przegrał, ponieważ w ogóle go nie zna. Dodaje też, że to nie Shinji wybrał jego, tylko on wybrał Shinjiego, poprzez zgodzenie się na zostanie jego wicekapitanem, ponieważ nieufność Hirako była idealna do planu Aizena. Stwierdza, że to wina Shinjiego, iż on i jego przyjaciele skończyli w ten sposób, czym denerwuje swojego kapitana. thumb|right|190px|Shinji kontra Kaname Wówczas na twarzy Hirako oraz reszty członków wyprawy ratunkowej pojawiają się maski. Sōsuke z zainteresowaniem zauważa, że najwyraźniej gniew przyśpiesza proces Hollowfikacji. Podczas gdy Shinji krzyczy z bólu, Hiyori, słysząc go, chwilowo odzyskuje kontrolę nad sobą i próbuje zaatakować Aizena, jednak zostaje cięta przez Tōsena. W odwecie Hirako atakuje Kaname i, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze słowa Aizena, uspokaja się. Następnie wdaje się w pojedynek z Tōsenem, w którym, pomimo swojego stanu, zyskuje przewagę. Zauważa także, że czuje się, jakby w ogóle nie był w swoim ciele. Żołnierz piątej rangi przeprasza Aizena za niepowodzenie, ale ten nie wydaje się tym zbytnio przejmować, zamiast tego komentując, że prędkość przechodzenia przez proces Hollowfikacji jest u każdego inny. Hirako zauważa wówczas z przerażeniem, że u jego towarzyszy także zaczynają się już formować maski. thumb|left|190px|Urahara przybywa na pomoc Aizen postanawia własnoręcznie pozbyć się swojego osłabionego kapitana, przedtem pouczając go, że najtrudniejszą do przyjęcia zdradą jest ta, której się nie da przewidzieć. Już ma zadać śmiertelny cios, gdy znienacka atakuje go Kisuke Urahara. Sōsuke udaje się wyjść z tego bez opresji, po czym, widząc Uraharę oraz Tessaia Tsukabishiego, stwierdza, że pojawili się kolejni interesujący goście. Dziennik Pracy Przedstawiciela Shinigami Rukia mówi, że Przedstawiciel musi zapewnić miejsce pobytu Shinigami obecnym w Świecie Ludzi. Do pokoju Ichigo przez okno wchodzi Shūhei Hisagi, przepraszając za spóźnienie na zebranie Stowarzyszenia Mężczyzn Shinigami, gdzie są już Tetsuzaemon Iba i Izuru Kira. Ichigo pyta ich, czemu urządzają spotkanie akurat u niego, na co zrozpaczony Iba odpowiada, że szefostwo nie chce im dać stałego miejsca zebrań w Soul Society. Występujące postaci Walki Brak. Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * * (wspomnienie) * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * Bankai: * Techniki Zanpakutō: * * Pozostałe moce: * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki